memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Deadly Years
| stardate = 3478.2 | episode = TOS season 2x11 | production = 6149-40 | date = 2267 | air date = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 7 by James Blish | cover image = fotonovel11.jpg | miniseries = Fotonovel | minino = 11 | publisher = Bantam Books | format = paperback | published = | ISBN = 0-553-12028-X | pages = | comic = no }} "The Deadly Years" was the 40th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 11th episode of the show's second season, first aired on 17 8 December 1967. The episode was written by and directed by . It was novelized in Star Trek 7 by James Blish and adapted as a fotonovel in . Description ;Fotonovel introduction :Gamma Hydra IV is swept by a mysterious radiation. And Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Scott are catapulted into a desperate race against time as they fight the rapid advance of aging, senility and death! :With command of the ''Enterprise torn from his grasp, Captain Kirk conceives a daring gamble to save the great starship and all on board from imminent annihilation…and halt the onslaught of… The Deadly Years.'' Log entries Log entries (episode) ;Captain's log, stardate 3478.2. : On a routine mission to re-supply the experimental colony at Gamma Hydra IV, we discovered a most unusual phenomenon. Of the six members of the colony, none of whom were over 30, we found four had died and two were dying of old age. ;Captain's log, stardate 3579.4. : Of the ''Enterprise personnel who beamed down to the planet's surface, Doctor McCoy, Engineer Scott, Mister Spock, Lieutenant Galway, and myself are all showing definite signs of aging. Only Ensign Chekov appears to be normal.'' Log entries (fotonovel) ;Captain's log, stardate 3478.2. : En route to Starbase 10, where our passenger, Commodore Stocker, will assume command of starbase operations. We are stopping at Gamma Hydra IV to deliver supplies and make the routine annual check of the science colony there. ;Captain's log, stardate 3478.3. : On a routine mission to re-supply the experimental colony at Gamma Hydra IV, we discovered a most unusual phenomenon. Of the six members of the colony, none of whom were over 30, we found four had died and two were dying of old age. We have beamed those two aboard under Dr. McCoy's supervision. ;Captain's log, stardate 3579.4. : Of the ''Enterprise personnel who beamed to the surface of Gamma Hydra IV, Doctor McCoy, Engineer Scott, Mister Spock, Lieutenant Galway, and myself are all showing definite signs of aging. Only Ensign Chekov appears to be normal.'' ;Captain's log, stardate 3580.1. : Despite Commodore Stocker's courteously expressed impatience to assume command of Starbase 10, we are, on my order, remaining in orbit of Gamma Hydra IV until we isolate and counteract the cause of our affliction. References Characters Episode characters :Alvin • Doris Atkins • Clifford Brent (?) • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Arlene Galway • Elaine Johnson • Robert Johnson • James T. Kirk • Roger Lemli • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • George Stocker • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Janet Wallace • USS Enterprise computer Theodore Wallace Novelization characters :Alvin • Doris Atkins • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Arlene Galway • Elaine Johnson • Robert Johnson • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • George Stocker • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Janet Wallace Theodore Wallace Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :Gamma Hydra • Gamma Hydra II • Gamma Hydra IV Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Technology and weapons :starship • viewscreen Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant commander • officer • scientist • science officer Other references :anatomy • arm • boot • clothing • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • government • humanoid • language • lifeform • logic • matter • memory • nation-state • orbit • pants • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon Appendices Images Episode images thedeadlyyears.jpg|Episode image. stocker.jpg|Stocker. janet Wallace.jpg|Wallace. Connections Timeline | after3 = Elaan of Troyius | prevMB = The Sorrows of Empire | nextMB = The Hollow Crown, Issue 1 | prevpocket = Mirror, Mirror | nextpocket = I, Mudd | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Mirror, Mirror | adafter1 = I, Mudd | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 2